Pretend Time
Pretend Time is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Mailbox *Birds *Clouds *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Parrot *Snake *Turtle *Baboon *Dragonfly *Elephant *Frog Summary Sometimes, by pretending, you can do anything that you wanna do. Steve has an interest in flight and pretends to be a bird & later a plane. They help out 2 actual birds who are pretending to see things in clouds. They also play house with Shovel & Pail and later skidoo into a picture of a jungle and help some rare animals to find their friends (a baboon, a dragonfly, and a frog). Recap TBA Quotes *Steve: Do You Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Blue (barking No) *Steve: No You Don't Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Blue (barking No) *Steve: Well What Do You Want to Pretend to Be? *Steve: Oh. We're Going To Play Blue's Clues. I Love Blue's Clues. *Steve: (singing) We are gonna play Blue's Clues, cause it's really fun, yeah! *Steve: Blue's Clues will help us figure out what Blue wants to pretend to be. (laughs) Trivia *This is the first episode Duke Burger was the assistant editor. *Netflix mistook this as the first episode, but it was the pilot episode in the U.K. *This is the second episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. **Blue's wagon (which first appeared in that episode) was used by Shovel and Pail when they were pretending. It also held several items that they used to pretend with and was 1 of 3 options of what item can work as a house. *This is the first episode where Steve's voice becomes low-pitched. The voice is heard in every episode in some scenes since then. *This episode is the second time Steve and Blue skidoo into a picture of a jungle. That skidoo picture previously appeared in What Time Is It for Blue?. *Starting with this episode. Tickety Tock and Mailbox appear during the theme song. *Sidetable was the only character that had nothing to pretend in this episode because all she said was "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" and was not yet a fully developed character. *When Steve tries to figure out after finding two clues, He uses his hair from Late Season 1. * for Disney a Junior Thinking time he uses his hair from Late Season 2. *When Steve and Blue look for the red nosed baboon, the theme's for Joe tune for "We Are Looking For Blue's Clues" is heard. * This is the first time Blue shakes her head no without covering her eyes when Steve gets the incorrect answer to Blue's clues. *When Steve says "Hey! Blue!", his voice sounds like it is from Season 3. When he says "I'm pretending to be an airplane!", this also happens. *This is the second episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first time where both of the first two clues are found outside. *By this episode, the lighting was starting to improve along with the animation. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Helmet.PNG|Helmet Star.PNG|Star Capture.PNG|Steve's late Season 1 hair is shown blues-clues-series-1-episode-4.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Pretend Time.jpg Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 7.04.39 PM.png Rocket.PNG|Rocket Blue's Senses 047.jpg|Late Season 2 Hair 51gK2ngrksL.__.jpg Birds.png Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/6745a1ac-3de3-4d29-98a5-70a40f9cde95 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes focusing on Kevin